Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods of RF power transmission, modulation, and amplification. More particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to energy conversion from an AC or DC power source to a modulated RF carrier signal.
Background
A switched non-linear power supply is an electronic power supply that transfers power from a power source (e.g., AC or DC power source) to a load, while converting voltage and current characteristics. An advantage of switched power supplies, among others, over linear power supplies is power efficiency. Other advantages of switched power supplies over linear power supplies are their smaller size, lighter weight, and lower heat generation (due to their higher power efficiency). Typically, switched or non-linear power supplies are used as DC-to-DC or AC-to-DC converters for the purpose of generating a specific DC voltage.